


The Only High Alana Beck Approves of is a Caffeine High

by Element991



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Alana has taken Connor under her wing and is helping him study.ORTwo teenagers get McDonald's breakfast and coffee at 11 pm and dance in the kitchen.
Kudos: 11





	The Only High Alana Beck Approves of is a Caffeine High

"Connor! You can't do that!" Alana exclaimed upon finding Connor trying to light a joint as he sat on her bed.

"Don't worry, the lighter won't fucking work." He replied, chucking said lighter across the room.

He dropped the joint onto Alana's nightstand. Alana took it and flushed it down the toilet.

"We need to focus on studying, you said you wanted to get your grades up," Alana said as she walked back in, rubbing hand sanitizer in her hands.

"Correction, you said I should get my grades up," Connor said, flopping back against her fluffy, ruffled, baby pink pillows.

Connor had been hanging around Alana's house for the past two months and only recently had he gotten comfortable enough to lay on her bed like that. Progress?

"I said you have a lot of potential and I truly believe you have what it takes to pass with an A." She said, sitting down at the end of her bed.

"But it's late." Connor protested, seeing that her bedside clock read 10 pm.

That wasn't late for Connor, but it was late in a general sense so he figured it was worth a shot to use that as an excuse.

"We can pull an all-nighter, it'll be fun!" Alana proposed.

It was a Saturday night, so that plan wouldn't interfere with Alana's schedule.

Connor reluctantly sat up, "I'm gonna need about ten gallons of coffee."

"Ooh, me too, how about McDonald's? Breakfast all day long now."

"You want to study at McDonald's?" Connor questioned.

"No, silly, we'll buy food and coffee, then come back here and study," Alana explained.

Connor thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Alright, but I'm driving."

Forty-five minutes later they returned to Alana's house with their breakfast despite it being almost 11 by then. They sat at Alana's kitchen island and ate while they quizzed each other with calculus flash cards.

"I can't believe you took the time to laminate these," Connor commented as he went through the stack of blue laminated flashcards.

"My mom has a laminating machine." She told him, "It's very handy."

"Hm. I didn't know those existed."

They studied for about an hour before they took a break. They'd bought much more food than they needed so the remaining food was scattered on the kitchen island. Alana began cleaning it all up, while Connor got the bright idea to play music. He chose one of the Spotify playlists he had and clicked play. Alana was unbothered until the song playing turned extremely dark and she asked if he could change it.

"All my playlists are emo," Connor replied.

"Then let me log in on my Spotify, I have a specific playlist for happy songs."

Connor handed over his phone and watched as she typed something in, clicked a few more things and then a peppy song began playing. Alana smiled and started doing little dance moves as she cleaned the island off.

"Watch out world, Alana Beck's got moves!" Connor joked.

Alana giggled, "I bet you do, too, I recall seeing you busting some moves at the 7th grade winter formal."

Connor shook his head, "And my life has been downhill ever since."

"Come on, we should dance, you know loosening your muscles actually helps you focus," Alana said.

Connor stared at Alana and she started doing the robot.

"The robot?!" Connor exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Like you could do better!" 

Their caffeine highs were hitting them both, that combined with how late it was made them much more carefree than usual. Which explains why Connor's reaction to that was standing up and doing a weird one person wave followed by a body roll.

Alana laughed and did the sprinkler.

They went back and forth doing terrible dance moves, including a two person wave, even more body rolls, the running man, the cabbage patch, and the Macarena (complete with the 'hey, Macarena!'s).

At one point Connor attempted the moonwalk and tripped over his own feet. Alana exclaimed that he wasn't near black enough to do that move and proceeded to execute it flawlessly.

By the time they sat back down, they were laughing and sweating more than either of them had in the past year.

Alana turned the music down, but couldn't contain the giggles she still had.

"Thanks." Connor said.

"For what?" Alana asked, managing to stifle her giggles.

"Making me laugh, I don't remember the last time I laughed that hard, or at all really." He told her.

Alana placed her hand on top of Connor's that was on the counter. 

"Of course." She said with a sincere smile, "Now we should keep studying." She added, moving her hand from Connor's to the calculus textbook she'd brought down when they first got back from McDonald's.

They ended up studying until 7 am then they passed out in Alana's room, Connor in Alana's floral print beanbag and Alana in her bed surrounded by various textbooks and papers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year and a half ago when I still wrote in the past tense for some reason. Ignore that, please. I don't want to go back and edit.


End file.
